


Annoying Habits

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fira is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Habits

It hadn’t taken Fira long to get used to having someone sleeping next to her. She actually quite liked it, it was a pretty nice thing going to sleep with someone beside you and waking up with them most of the time.

However. There was one thing she seemingly couldn’t get used to.

“Mornin’” Drawled the familiar voice next to her.

She quickly glanced at the chrono then shut her eyes. “You are far too cheery for this early in the morning…”  

_Of course he gets up early… he’s a kriffing farmboy… That weren’t a problem before but it is now…_

“It aint that early…”

“It. is.”

“How so?”  
“Because _I_ say _it is_.” Fira had now hidden her head under a pillow, trying( in vain she soon realised) to go back to sleep.  

“Whatever you say, captain,”

_It’s too early for this._

“Riggs, just because you like watching my rear it doesn’t mean I still can’t kick yours… Now either go to sleep or do something but don’t wake me up until it’s not Force-forsaken early.”

“Yes captain,”

She threw a pillow at him. 

“Do you _want_ to end up on the sofa?”


End file.
